Beautiful Love
by TheLastOneHereForNow
Summary: This is a different kind of Twilight fan fic. In this fic, Bella never came to Forks, and Jacob imprinted on Edward. Sorry the summary for this story is so crappy. I wasn't even going to post this story but finally decided to. This story will contain mature content in later chapters and is also posted on Wattpad under the same story name and will most likely be updated there first.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV

I didn't... I couldn't... This isn't possible. There's no way I just... Imprinted... On Edward Cullen. It's not natural, and I'm not saying this because he's a guy, but because he's a... Vampire. Vampires and wolves don't match. But oh god his eyes are so beautiful. I must have said that last part out loud considering the way he smirked at me.

"So," Edward looked into my eyes, trying hard not to laugh. "What now? I don't know much about imprinting." His voice was so sexy. It made my body heat up unnaturally. Shit, I forgot he could read my mind. Guess I should speak now.

"Well, when a wolf imprints on someone, that someone become the most important thing in their life. They would do, be anything they needed." Edward nodded at this.

"So if I wanted to just be friends you'd be okay with it?" Of course I would. As long a I can be in your life. My heart sped up at the thought of him telling me to go away.

"I won't," What? "I won't send you away."

My heart began to speed up from joy. I was having a hard time controlling my happiness. It wasn't until Edward spoke again that I calmed down.

"So, when are you going to tell your pact? I'm assuming that's what's next." Shit. How the hell am I supposed to tell Sam? And Paul? God, please kill me now.

"I... I'll tell them tomorrow. I just need some time.." Edward nodded his head and began to walk away. My heart sped up; did I do something wrong? Why was he leaving? He said he wouldn't send me away.

"I'm not. I'm simply going back to hunting. You interrupted me from a great meal earlier. It's not everyday you find a mountain lion." He winked at me before turning back to the forest.

"I... I'll just w-wait h-here for you."

"Whatever you say, pup." Someone shoot me and send me to heaven.

* * *

"So, why does your family hunt animals instead of humans? If you don't mind me asking." Edward and I were lying in the middle of the forest. It had been hours since he finished hunting.

"I guess the short answer for that is that we don't want to be monsters. We don't want to hurt humans. So, we hunt animals instead. It's like a human living off tofu. You can survive, but it's never really... Satisfying."

Hmm, that makes sense. I heard a light buzz and watched as he pulled his phone out. He frowned at the screen. What was wrong?

"Nothing, just... Esme wants everybody home. Family meeting I suppose." What does that mean? What could they possibly have to talk about. "Well, it usually only happens when we have to leave."

Leave? No, no he can't leave! He can't- "Shhh, Jacob, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Edward had his arms wrapped around me. His skin was so cold, but it was oddly comforting. "I'll see you again tomorrow, I promise." I shook my head. Yeah, tomorrow.

"You should head home and rest. Get prepared to tell Sam." Ugh, I forgot all about him. He better not talk shit about my man when I tell him. Shit Jacob! Really? Your man?

I didn't realize it was possible for my face to get this red, but hearing Edward laugh at me made the embarrassment terrible. "I-I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just... You're so adorable." Me? Adorable? Never! I'm a wolf. Wolves are strong beasts. Not adorable little dogs. Edward started bursting out laughing again.

"Stop reading my mind! God, it's so annoying." I began to walk away when I felt a gust of wind an arms wrapped around my chest. Nice, strong, cold arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered against my neck. He turned me around by my waist and brought a hand up to my chin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'm NOT leaving you Jacob. You got that?" I tried my hardest to nod my head, but his eyes were hypnotizing. Next thing I knew,

Edward leaned in slowly an gently placed his lips on mine. They were only there for a second, but that second was enough to last me a lifetime.

"I-I'll s-see you t-tomorrow." Edward gave me one last crooked smile before running home.

Someone, please, please kill me so I can die happy before Sam ruins this.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean you imprinted on a Cullen?" Ohh this is bad. This is really bad. The urge to hit Sam was practically overpowering at the moment. I couldn't stand the way he was talking about Edward.

"I mean, the same thing that happened to you when you first saw Emily, happened to me when I saw Edward." My voice had gotten low and turned into a growl. Sam had better be careful. I could feel myself begin to shake.

"This just... This isn't right Jacob. Jacob! Listen to me. He is a VAMPIRE. The very reason for our existence!" Stay calm Edward. Don't punch Sam. Don't try to kill Sam. Think of Edward. Think of his eyes. Ohh he has some nice eyes. And his smile. His lips. The way his lips felt on yours...

"JACOB!" Ooh Alpha mode..

"Yes Sam, my dear? Why, you just look stunning in grey by the way." Just like Edward.

"I.. I can't deal with this Jacob. Obviously there's nothing I can do. Just.. Please try to make sure his family sticks to the treaty. It's kinda in void now." I shook my head so quickly it looked like I was spazzing out.

I get to be with my man. "Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Huh? Oh yeah.

"Sure. I guess." Sam nodded and began scratching his head uncomfortably.

"I.. I think you should tell everyone about you and it.. I mean Edward." Welp, there goes my mood. Just imagining what the elders would say, what my dad would say; makes me want to throw up.

"Do I have to?" I tried my hardest to bring out my inner puppy dog with my eyes.

"Yes Jake, you do. Now go home. I think you should tell your dad first." I'm starting to think I need therapy for the number of times I've wished myself dead these last 12 hours.

By the time I reached my house, I had only 15 minutes til the bonfire. When I opened the door, my dad came rolling towards me in his wheelchair. "Where have ya been, son?"

Uhh... My palms starting sweating and I was starting to hyperventilate. I couldn't do this. What would my dad think? He'd probably disown me. With that though in mind, I rushed out of my house and phased quickly. I was already in the woods when I could faintly hear my dad yelling my name.

Great job Jacob. Now where are you gonna go?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

Alice jumped on me the second I walked in the door. "Where were you Edward? Your future was gone! What aren't you telling me? Don't make me fight you."

I gently pushed Alice off of me and turned to face my entire family. I searched all of their minds as they tried to figure out what was happening, and none were close.

I took a deep breath as I started to think about how I should tell them. Unfortunately, my brain stopped working rationally and I just, sorta, blurted it all out.

"I was with Jacob Black, you know, the Indian boy? And like, he imprinted on me, which is some weird way of saying that I'm his soulmate and he'll die without me so now me and him are like friends or whatever but I kissed him so I guess we're more. I don't know." I glance away after I said all that.

Next thing I know, Esme starts clapping and smiling real big and my entire family engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh! My baby finally found someone! If I could cry, this would be the time." Esme held her right hand up to her mouth while wrapping her left arm around my waist.

"I'm happy for you son." Carlisle said to me next.

Sadly, Emmett had to speak up after him. "So... Have you boned the dog yet?"

I get ready to start firing off insults to him, when I hear the phone ring in the next room. I listen as Carlisle quickly answers.

"Hello? Yes, this is him... No, we haven't seen any of your wolves lately... If you'd like, I can send one of my boys out to look around our section?... Alright, will do Sam... We'll call if we find him."

I stay frozen as I wait for Carlisle to enter the living room.

"Apparently, Jacob Black ran off this afternoon and no one has seen or heard from him for the last couple hours."

Oh no. My baby! Wait, what? That is not your baby Edward. You're not even together. Oh shut up and go find your man.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Alice. "Well? Go out and find my brother-in-law!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I put my hands up as I walk out the door to begin my hunt.


End file.
